


Inky's Powers

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butts, Cock Slut, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Infection, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, School, Shota, Young Boy - Freeform, dream - Freeform, magic infection, pedo, sissy, slut boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky wants to see what would happen if he gave his powers to a little boy... let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inky's Powers

**Author's Note:**

> again another colab with Inky... I wanted to write and he gave me an idea... the idea was a boy gets Inky's powers and that is were this story was born :D hope you guys enjoy it... and please read the "End Notes"

Inky was feeling bored again but he was also feeling lazy… then it dawned on him…

-In a sleepy town somewhere-

In a little house, on a little street, lived a little boy in a little dream. 

The boy’s dream was cute; he was little red riding boy and he was on his way to grandma’s house. He was already at grandma’s house… he knocked on the door and he called for his grandma.

“Come in my dear.” said a fake old person’s voice. 

The boy walked in as saw something he was not expecting, it was not grandma, it was not even the wolf, it was a purple buy laying in bed.

“Grandma, what purple skin you have.” the boy said confused.

“The better to match my drapes my dear.” said the purple man.

“But grandma, what shiny teeth you have.” the boy said.

“The better to smile with my dear.” he said with a smug smile. 

“But grandma, what green hair you have.” the boy said wondering what the man will say this time. 

“The better to… the better to… fuck it.” the man said and pulled off his covers.

The boy was surprised to see not only the biggest cock he had ever seen but pink smoke billowing from the man’s body. When the boy decided to run it was too late. 

The smoke held him and pulled him back to the purple man. 

“Oh, not so fast darling.” the man said in a sweet overly confident voice.

“I chose you to be my… hmmm….” the man looked deep in thought then he looked like he had an idea, “my entertainment.” he said smiling. 

The boy wanted to be scared but he felt relaxed and a little horny, this was the first time he noticed that under his red cape he had no clothes. The more the boy tried to think the more he thought of the purple man’s cock… he thought about it so much he soon became obsessed with it. 

“Oh, I am so sorry, where are my manners, my name is Inky.” He said as he did a half bow “and I will be corrupting you tonight.” he gave a cute giggle. “what is your name?” he asked.

“My n-name i-is Kenny (5).” the boy said in a daze.

“Wonderful Kenny, you will experience something few have…” and the man slowly began to lower the boy onto his cock.

-at home- 

The boy fell off the bed… “Wow that was-” the boy felt his butt there was some liquid in there, a smile crept on the boy’s face and he began to giggle… “Was that a dream?” he though… but the dream was fading from his mind quickly. 

Kenny was a brown haired boy with with slight freckles… he was a cute 5yr old with a firm ass and babyfat located only slightly on his tummy and his chest.

The boy was going to put on some clothes but he felt his knee high socks and shirt was enough, he even took off his underwear because he felt it was too much… though his shirt did look more like a crop top now for some reason. That didn’t bother him bother him though, but he did feel he needed to put on some shoes. 

He walked downstairs feeling a bit more confident, he had a new found swing in his hips and a new found love for how his body looked, his though was ‘anyone would love it.’ But he didn’t really know why…

The boy’s little penis and balls swung as he swished his hips and he sat down for breakfast. 

“Hi daddy!” the boy said brightly. 

“Morning Kenny,” Matt (29), the boy’s father said as he cooked breakfast. But as soon as he turned around there was Kenny on the table with his legs spread wide and his pink ass hole in full view. 

Matt was stunned to see his boy in such a lewd position… but he was shocked that he was not disgusted by it but rather curious… about how it tastes, how it would feel.

“Daddy, my butt feels weird, can you check it?” the boy asked in as pouty tone, but when he saw lust in his daddy’s eyes the boy giggled a bit, not really knowing why… the boy did not understand what he liked his daddy looking at him like that. 

“K-Kenny, what are you doing?” the man said weakly as if trying to summon the last bit of his “daddy” instinct… but failing horribly. The drool and lust in his eyes was so much even his naive son noticed.

“Come on daddy, please check my butt.” the boy pleaded, in a sexy tone that would make any man hard… but the boy just really wanted his daddy to help him, his butt did feel weird since this morning… the goop that was in it was gone now, but there was this aching that was left. As if it wanted something, needed something. 

The man was helpless, he turned off the stove and payed full attention to his son’s butt hole. Matt began to lick it. This made Kenny feel really weird… he wanted to tell his daddy to stop but he couldn’t, it felt too good. The wet tongue traced his anal ring, only the tip made it in, slightly licking the inner part of his ring.

“What the fuck!” came a female voice from behind them. It was Kathy, Kenny’s mother and Matt’s wife. 

Matt looked up with slobber on his chin, wondering what was keeping him from this wonderful ass. 

“Matt what are you doing to our son!!!” she said quickly pulling him away from their first and only born… but that was when she saw the boy’s pink hole… she was in a sudden trance.

“See Kathy we need to lick it…” Matt said lustfully, he grabbed her hand and lowered her down to the table. Now that her face was right next to the boy’s hole, she understood “Oh…” she said and simply lowered her face into the boy’s hole. 

The two parents licked the boy’s hole until he had to go to school. He was only a block away from the school so after showing him the way, they were confident he could walk there on his own, and they were right… until today.

This day was different, the boy walked out with his parent’s slobber all over his ass, and they waved him off with his butt juices all over their faces. Yes, today was different… The thing that was most different, was that he walked out the house with just a crop-top, knee high socks and shoes. When he walked by the park, a police man noticed the naked kid. 

“Um… excuse me boy.” the police man said. 

“Yes, ociffer?” Kenny was still too young to get officer right.

“Is some thing wrong?” the man asked. 

“Well yes there is.” the boy said in a whisper, “but I can’t say it here.” he told the police man. 

So the officer brought the kid to a quiet part of the park. To find out why he was naked… well that was the plan but the boy suddenly laid back and pulled his legs into the air showing off his pink boy hole. 

“My butt feels weird,” the boy said “my mommy and daddy looked at it this morning but I needed to go to school so they didn’t have time to find out.” he said Innocently, truly wanting to find out if his butt was ok. His parents did make him feel good but they did not figure out what was wrong.

The man wanted to scream… but he did not know why, the boy laying on the ground with his legs in the air was too cute for words. The man wanted to help him… that was why he became a police officer, yeah this was gonna help the boy. He knelt down and began to lick his hole like his parents did but as soon as it was wet he began to put a finger up his hole. The police man slowly pushed that finger in and out of the boy’s hole…

“Oooh,” Kenny said as he felt the rough finger push into his butt… “this feels way better then just a tongue.” 

Every once and awhile the man would stick his tongue in all the way into the boy’s rectum and then pull it out and replace it with his finger again… but then they heard the school bell ring. 

“Sorry mister ociffer, but I can’t be late for school.” The boy got up and began to walk to school again… he was a bit disappointed, the felt the finger was going to answer why his butt was feeling so weird.

The officer was in a daze like his parents but he knew he needed to find a butt to fuck soon… ‘his partner was close’ he thought and smiled as he went off to find him. 

-Meanwhile-

The bell rang and there was nobody in the hallways. So he walked into his room just in time, right before the late bell. 

The class looked at him in shock to see him naked.

“Young man!” said Mr. Longstrum “can you explain-” 

“Yes!” said the boy cutting off his teacher, the boy climbed on the desk and and turned way from the class, he bent over with his knees close together so his little penis, balls and ass were facing the class, the teacher was on the class side too, wondering what was going on. The boy spread his ass cheeks and said “My butt feels weird.” 

Everybody in the class fell silent his little friends and Mr. Longstrum just stared at his pink butt hole…

Soon there were three kids licking his butt hole the rest of the kids suddenly wanted to get naked too and they all began to lick and suck each other… 

Mr. Longstrum wanted to stop himself, he was a young strict teacher and put up with no foolishness… but this was more than he could handle he was horny and all the kids were offering themselves. One kid, Sabrina, unzipped his pants and began to lick it, she sucked it like a proper whore but Mr. Longstrum decided to take the one who started this. Kenny…

The boy was feeling good telling the boys and girl licking his ass that they need to try it with their fingers… but it was not enough, it just made him want something bigger. 

The teacher pushed the kids away from Kenny’s butt and he picked up the boy and sat down on the desk. He then lifted the boy up and slowly lowered his butt onto his penis… as the thick man dick entered his little butt hole he knew this was the answer!!!

-later-

The principle was called to class 255, Kenny’s class. The woman was a bit annoyed because she had sent a few people in her place but no one returned… she thought it was because she was such a young principal that they might just not listen to her but when she saw the class something was defiantly wrong… there was moaning and giggling. 

When she opened the door she saw little Kenny hopping up and down on his teacher’s cock giggling. 

“What’s the meaning of this!” she said loudly. 

“There was something weird with my butt hole but Mr. Longstrum finally figured it out.” The teacher lifted the boy up and showed the principle his gaping hole. 

The woman’s legs got wobbly and she fell onto her knees… she then began to lick the teacher’s balls and the boy’s juices from his balls and Mr. Longstrum began to fuck the boy again, the little boy’s balls hit the principle’s face every time he went balls deep with his teacher… 

It was not long before every student was fucking or licking a teacher or another student in school… 

Kenny soon found out a few words… like boy slut, boypussy and cock… this was a day of learning. The boy was sucking the school coach as the janitor fucked the tiny boy from behind… Kenny was even giving a handjob to the vice principle, in other words, he learned a lot in school today.

Soon the kids began to take pictures and sent them to their blogs… by the end of the day there was a few news vans parked in front of the school.

Kenny was one of the first kids to leave that day… because he wanted to go home and tell his parents what he'd learned that day.

“Excuse me young man, what's been going on in this school?”

“Well... it all started when my butt felt weird this morning.” the boy turned around and pulled apart his ass cheeks. 

The camera crew and reporters looked at the boy’s pink hole, they all became entranced by the boy’s butt…

Everyone was watching that channel to find out what was going on… but all they found was the closest butt or pussy and began licking, or fucking it… 

Meanwhile at the school, the cameras were still rolling, Kenny was still holding his butt cheeks apart, when a big guy walked up to the boy.

“Oooh it looks like your pants are too tight.” the boy said licking his lips. When he unzipped the man’s zipper his cock practically hit the boy in the face, if it weren't for man’s underwear, it would have. It was the largest dick the boy had seen all day a whopping 9inches and thicker than the boy’s arm. 

Kenny pushed the man down and for all the cameras to see he jumped on top of the man and showed everybody how well his boypussy can take the man’s cock… 

“Look at that everyone, look how well this cock stretches my little boy hole!” he said to the cameras. “this is a wonderful cock it feels so good in my pussy!” Kenny continued, “All you daddies out there need to fuck your little boys just like this!” he demanded.

Many boys coming home soon had their daddy up their butts as soon as they hit the door. 

“Oh, yes!!” Kenny screamed as he pulled the cock out of his supple boy butt just in time to feel a shower of hot cum all over his back and shapely ass. “That was great.” the boy said as he kissed the stranger right on the lips, the way lovers do… his kiss was deep and hard and a string of saliva connected the two for a few seconds afterward, until it broke making a strand of drool appear on the boy’s lips.

“Thank you for the great fuck mister.” the boy said hopping off the man and skipping away with his cum still dripping on the boy’s back an butt. 

At the park, Kenny noticed the officer he was talking to this morning. He was watching another police man fuck a mildly struggling teen boy in a hoodie. On the ground there was another teen with a silly look on his face and cum oozing from his butt, and his officer friend wet with cum and boy juice… 

“Hello Mr. Oceffir!” the boy said as if it was normal to see two officers fucking teen boys. 

“Hey little boy,” the man said smiling, “thank you for opening my eyes today.” the man said. “If I didn’t meet you I would have never fucked my partner’s fine ass or help these teens see the error of their ways.” the man said grabbing his partner’s ass and sticking two fingers up his hole at the same time, making the man cum into the teen’s ass. 

Below the teens, Kenny saw some spray cans and some unfinished graffiti on the bathroom stalls. 

“Oh they were bad boys.” the boy said in a wanna be menacing tone.

“Yes but they are really good boys now” The first officer said “Now they will only love cock and getting fucked.” 

“Yes we love cock!” the boys said with a silly face… as if they desperately wanted cock. They ran off with no pants and Kenny saw them show off their butts to the ice cream man, there he immediately pulled down out his cock and began to fuck one of the boys… another man that took his daughter to get ice cream pull out his cock an began to fuck the other boy… soon he was kissing his 8yr old daughter on the lips as she rubbed her little pussy. 

The two police officers watched them… as their dicks became hard Kenny decided to suck their cocks.

“Good work oceffirs, my mouth is your reward.” the boy giggled as he began to suck one dick and stroke the other. 

“Such a good boy!” one of them said as he kissed the other… “I wonder how Kelly will take it?” the police officer that helped Kenny in the morning said. 

“It’s cool she loves you Malone, and now my ass loves you…” the other officer said kissing his partner again. 

“Yeah Digg, and I get my son this week end we can come over and he can learn so much…” Malone smiled. “he can be just as good as little Kenny here.”

“Yup cause I’m a good slut boy!” he said as if he were calling himself a ‘good boy’. Soon both men were nice and hard. 

“Come on fuck my little boy ass!” Kenny said wiggling his butt at the officers, the boy’s legs were spread out, and he was looking at the two men from between his legs.

Diggs beat Malone there so, as his partner fucked the precocious little boy, Malone began to rub his cock against his partner’s and ht boy’s balls… he loved the feel of the sacs rubbing his cock. 

After a few minutes the man had enough juices drip from their love making to wet lube his cock… so Malone jammed his thick cock into his partner making him fuck Kenny deeper than he meant too… The force was so strong that they all feel on their butt, Malone taking all the force. They began to fuck, not really caring who could see or hear them… soon they had a crowd. 

The crowd watched the little boy getting fucked by the police… many wanted to shame them but many just grabbed the closest kid and began to strip and fuck them too. 

“Mommy what are they doing?” a boy asked. 

“They are fucking dear, like this.” The woman grabbed the 5yr old boy, pulled up her dress and pushed his face into her panties… the boy soon pulled them down and began to eat his mommy’s pussy out. 

Another parent was sucking off his 12yr old boy as his 10yr old girl bounced on her daddy’s cock.

Some people that did not come with kids began to pair off and fuck and suck each other… a woman that was walking her dog was getting fucked by the pit-bull as she woofed and barked ofr more. 

“Oh fuck that’s it fuck it!!!” Kenny screamed “Fuck my wittle boypussy oceffir!!!” the boy screamed as he came… the other two police men also unloaded their wads into their asses, Diggs into Kenny, and Malone into Diggs. 

The boy got off the dick train, he pulled Malone’s face onto his little penis making the officer clean him off. 

“Thank you again Mr. Oceffirs.” the boy said skipping his way home. 

Kenny saw his street many boys were getting fucked by many of their daddies and some daddies and mommies were getting fucked my their sons. 

When he got home there seemed like there was nobody home. The boy called for his parents but no one answered… then he heard some sounds coming from his parent’s room. 

Kenny burst through the door and said “I’m home!!!” there he saw A purple man stuffing his dick into what looked like his daddy’s mouth… but the man was slimmer, he was less masculine since this morning. The thing that surprised him most was his mommy was fucking his daddy’s ass.

“Mommy when did you get a cock?” Kenny said smiling. “And Mr. Inky is here too.” 

The boy actually jumped into Inky’s arms and kissed the incubus on the lips, they kissed deep and long… after breaking the kiss he looked at his daddy and asked “What’s up with my daddy?” 

“Why don’t you ask him sweetie.” Inky said smiling. 

“Ok, what’s going on daddy?” the boy asked. 

“Your daddy is now a sissy.” the man said blushing “He does not have a man’s penis, Mr. Inky changed it to a sissy clit and now daddy can only cum from a fat dick in his ass.” 

“Like mommy’s girl cock, right Matt?” his mother chimed in, as he swung her large, heavy 8inch cock around. All his daddy could do was nod his head

Now that Kenny looked at his daddy he noticed he was wearing high heels boots attached to the garter belt, he had on a pink crop top, a choker that read sissy on it and long net gloves. His daddy’s face even had on makeup… he wore some blush, hot pink lipstick and some whorish eye shadow. This would all look bad on a man but with Inky’s magic, he fully transformed his daddy’s body into a bimbo sissy… the man’s lips were slightly thicker, his butt was the same (because the man always had a shapely bubble butt) but when his hips became thinner and his legs became more shapely, his ass became naturally slutty… 

“Daddy you look soooo pretty!!” Kenny said pulling his daddy down for a kiss. “Now your like me we can get fucked by a lot of cocks daddy!” the boy said giggling. 

“I need to try mommy’s girl cock.” the boy said as he rubbed his face on the head of the cock. 

So Inky began fucking his daddy and his mommy fucked her little slut boy. 

“Oh mister Inky, please fuck my sissy pussy harder!” Matt screamed as he pushed his butt back to get as much cock into him as possible. 

“Mommy’s dick is so great!” the boy said as he looked at his daddy next to him getting fucked by Inky “I am so glad I became a slutty boy whore!!!” the boy screamed. 

“Yes!” Matt agreed, “I am so glad I have such a great dick fucking my sissy hole!” he said as he kissed his son. 

As they fucked all night... Inky thought his little experiment was a great success... 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you guys but I've basically ran out of stories... so I will not be updating for awhile... I have a Halloween story and an Xmas story that I will not release until their prospective months... I might do another thanksgiving story but I'm not making any promises. 
> 
> Again sorry, I will not be updating a new story even after I reach 1000 hits like usual. 
> 
> So farewell for now...


End file.
